


This is Reality

by TotalAwesomeness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter, Graphic Format: GIF, Incest, Incest is legal, Inspired by GIFs, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pictures, Realistic (to a degree), Time Travel, psychological exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness
Summary: In most, if not all, incest-related stories there lacks a certain depth towards the impacts such a relationship would have on both parties. Think about it - this is your DAUGHTER. That cock you are currently jackhammering into her? She was conceived with the very same sperm shooting up into her pussy. This fic aims to explore this concept, with some sci-fi elements like time travel, being introduced later on. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them.





	1. She grew up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In most, if not all, incest-related stories there lacks a certain depth towards the impacts such a relationship would have on both parties. Think about it - this is your DAUGHTER. That cock you are currently jackhammering into her? She was conceived with the very same sperm shooting up into her pussy. This fic aims to explore this concept, with some sci-fi elements like time travel, being introduced later on. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them.

_The hospital was always crowded, especially the maternity unit, where I was currently sitting on a chair, with my head in my hands. My eyes were red and raw from the river of tears I had cried. What was supposed to be a joyous day – one of the happiest moments of my life – had quickly devolved into a nightmare._

_She was gone. My wife was gone._

_The doctors weren’t quite sure what had happened; it was apparently a “medical mystery for the ages”. I was so tempted to punch her face, when she said that with such a clinical tone. Fortunately, one glance towards my sleeping daughter through the glass of the newborn nursery had evaporated a majority of my rage._

**Patricia Alexandra Simpson**

_She would never know her mother. Despite my agony, no matter how justified, it was going to be nothing compared to how she was going to feel. I could be the best father in the Universe, and there would still be that gaping hole in her soul – one that could never be filled. Even if my wife was gone forever, I needed to be strong for my daughter. I need for strong for Patty._

_“Mr. Simpson?”_

_I was startled out of my reverie by one of the nurses. Even without much makeup and the clear signs of over-exhaustion on her face, she was a beautiful young woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She was looking at me, awaiting my response._

_“How are you doing?”_

_She sat across from me. There was concern etched across her face. She meant well… I didn’t want to hear it._

_“Been better,” I steadied myself, before I could continue speaking. “Unless, you have a time machine lying around.”_  
  
My attempt at humour fell flat; it didn’t help when my chuckle came out more as a cough. The nurse’s sympathy seemed to only increase at my pain. God, didn’t she know I hated it?

_“We have councillors for widows and widowers,” the word “widowers” hit me like a 4x4 going 80 mph. “If you ever need someone to talk or to simply listen…”_

_She handed me a pamphlet from one of her pockets, to which I tossed to the empty chair to my side._

_“Your daughter is going to need you at your best,” her statement was blunt yet not unkind. “If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for her sake.”_

_If it had been the doctor who informed me of my wife’s death, I would have felt insulted and seen red. The nurse, Jane, held nothing but empathy towards my suffering. There was no insult nor double meanings behind her statement. I watched her walk away, probably to help some other patient, even with her exhausted state._

_I stood up, while trying to flatten the creases on my pants, and took a few delicate steps towards the window of the newborn nursery._

_There she was. My baby daughter sleeping soundly, all 7.8 lbs of her. I wonder if she inherited my dark brown eyes or my wife’s bright blue. She was going to charm the pants out of every person she will meet. Even if she was only half as beautiful as my wife, I was going to have to beat boys (and some girls) away with a club._

_The most important thing was that I needed to be the best father for her. It might not be enough to fill the gap of a missing mother, but dammit will my daughter not lack in a father. It was going to be difficult – both of my parents were dead, and in-laws were little-to-no help, besides being wealthy, snobbish assholes. Even so, I can make this work. Let’s just hope that fate doesn’t decide to fuck up my life even more._

* * *

**23 years later**

[](https://imgur.com/kBMK55K)

When did my little girl grow those perfect tits? I still remember when she wore braces; when she bawled her eyes out at being the only flat-chested girl in her year. When did the baby on the other side of the glass become so hot?

I am so fucked.


	2. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or scenarios, please feel free to share them!

_“Daddy, let’s go see the monkeys!”_

_I was practically dragged towards the monkey exhibit by my unusually strong five-year-old daughter. It was a Saturday, and thus one of my rare days off from my job, so I had decided to take Patty to the local zoo. Thankfully, the zoo itself wasn’t very busy, so my daughter had taken this as a sign to NOT hold back any of her rambunctious spirit._

_“Slow down, Patty! Daddy’s coming.”_

_In the kerfuffle, she had dropped her animal picture book – this was one of the many books I had bought for her, ever since I realized she had a passion for reading, just like her mother._

_Damn. Even after five years, the grief never really went away. I picked up the picture book, while paying half of my attention to my daughter’s excited chatter. Sometimes, I would imagine myself waking up next to my wife, who would start the morning by complaining about my morning breath, before playfully slapping me on the shoulder. I could still clearly remember the touch of her skin; her warm breath on my lips; the feeling of her lips wrapped around my cock, as she bobbed up and down–_

_“Daddy! Are you listening to me?”_

_I snapped out of my melancholy, to find Patty glaring up at me with those big, brown eyes – again, so like her mother – and her hands on her hips._

_“Of course I was, sweetie,” I lied with an attempt at a convincing smile, holding onto her hand._

_Thankfully, it had worked, and the two of us watched the monkeys play around in their area. On the other hand, I knew that it wouldn’t work forever. Patty was a smart, adorable cookie, who would no doubt become smarter as she grew older._

_“I love you, Patty,” I said with a soft, heartfelt smile. “You know that, right?”_

_Patty nodded her head and broke out a huge grin, which showed off her missing front tooth._

_Suddenly, the Heavens seemed to split open and rain fell down to the ground. Yet, even the surprise weather couldn’t dampen Patty’s mood, and therefore it wouldn’t dampen mind either. Patty shrieked and began jumping into – thankfully, quite shallow and clean – puddles, while I tried to chase after her. Thank God, I had her put on a pair of Wellington boots and a raincoat, though she wasn’t currently wearing her hood – not that she appeared to care about something as trivial as getting her hair wet._

_“Look at me, daddy!” She waved her arms and giggled. “I’m wet! I’m wet, daddy!”_

* * *

 

Oh God, I was going to Hell! I am in no way religious, but I knew that I was on a one-way ticket meet Satan himself.  
  
What kind of father lusts after their daughter? What kind of father lies down on his bed, holding his phone with pictures of his daughter in a bikini, while vigorously jerking off? What kind of sick individual grits his teeth while he grunts and spews his seed all over his hand – the same seed that helped create the woman he lusted after?

God, I was so fucked.

Was I always like this? When did the little girl I used to carry on my back, become someone I desired with a burning passion?

I glanced to the framed photo on my bedside desk – it was the picture taken around eighteen years ago; Patty was as equally precocious as she was adorable at that age, energetic and always reading. In the picture, Patty was wearing a white raincoat with her hood covering her forehead, while she grinned – missing one of her front baby teeth – at the camera. It seemed just like yesterday, when I had taken her to the local zoo and taken that picture.

Before I could get caught up in the nostalgia of simpler, more innocent times, my gaze snapped back to the photo of my 23-year-old daughter in her bikini. Puberty had hit her like a truck, sometime around her sixteenth birthday. Maybe that was why I lusted after her; I had been there when she was born and, as a single parent, raised her from the playful five-year-old, to the gorgeous woman she was now. She was _literally_ made for me.

“Daddy? Are you home?”

Shit! When did Patty come home?! I scramble for the covers and partially closed my eyes, in order to give off the impression that I had been sleeping, as well as hiding my erection sticky with pre-cum. I will myself to think of horrible images, so as to return my cock to its usually flaccid state, yet when the door opens and my daughter comes into my room, I know that the effort was futile.

Fuck! Who taught her to add that slight sway in her hips, as she walks towards me like a runway model? Her breasts jiggled with each step. Patty radiated with such confident and poise, and I could swear that I saw a slight smirk on her face. The pink-white striped two-piece bikini showcased the firmness of her large, round breasts, as well as her taut abs and toned bronze legs.

“I was gonna get the red one in the picture I sent you, but then saw this one, and I *had* to buy it! Patty explained exuberantly. It seemed as if my ruse was busted, so I opened my eyes with thinly-veiled wariness.

“You look amazing, sweetie.” I wiggled my hips underneath the covers, in order to surreptitiously adjust my throbbing cock.

Unfortunately, Patty was always an observant… woman (to call her a “child” would be inaccurate, to say the least). She tied her hair back into a ponytail, making an elaborate show out of it while doing so, much to my conflicted pleasure. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to centre myself.

“Listen, Patty, I… I…” I opened my eyes – I was ready to be her father, to order her out of my room, to be in charge as a parent should in this type of situation. However, my jaw dropped at the sight kneeling on the bed in front of me.

My daughter was naked as the day she was born! Her breasts were revealed to me, with large, dark areolas and hardened nipples. Her slim, yet toned physique contrasted against the size of her busty chest. Their roundness and fullness created a natural passage of cleavage to feast upon visually. I wanted nothing more than to cup and fondle them, to suck on those throbbing nipples.

“I’m wet. I’m wet, daddy,” Patty whispered seductively. Her pupils were dilated with arousal, as one hand slithered down towards her shaved crotch. Once there, she extracted a thin, almost invisible strand of her cum attached to her fingers.

Oh, God! Daddy’s cumming!


End file.
